Mi lugar soleado
by Hatake Mary
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra finalizó hace tiempo, pero las secuelas de ésta aún repercuten. Cuando Kakashi regresa de una misión Anbu, no espera encontrarse con que Hinata se ha convertido en una joven mujer independiente, ni mucho menos que eso removería sentimientos olvidados en él. Sin embargo, romper la barrera de secretos que cubren el corazón de ella será su misión más difícil.
1. Por primera vez te veo

**» Disclaimer: Naruto **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de** Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo**, Mi lugar soleado **me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial.

**» Clasificación: **+18 años.

**» Pareja: **Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**» Por primera vez te veo ****«**

.

.

.

Aunque la Cuarta Guerra había terminado hacía un buen tiempo, casi medio año, las secuelas de la misma no desaparecían. Las reconstrucciones continuaban y muchos aún lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Era una contradicción entre la felicidad por la paz y la tristeza hacia los que ya no estarían, como si en realidad nadie quisiera hacer algo para terminar con aquel hilo invisible que ataba a Konoha con el pasado. Un pasado que apenas se iba dejando atrás.

Por otro lado, los nuevos tratados, las alianzas y demás asuntos políticos eran temas de los que el País del Fuego no se quedaba fuera. Había muchas cosas que debían volver a establecerse y, por esa misma razón, la oficina de la Hokage se había convertido en el lugar menos deseado, por cualquier Ninja, para visitar. Hasta los Anbus preferían no aparecerse por allí si no era extremadamente necesario. ¿La razón? La Quinta parecía estar del peor humor jamás visto. Hasta posiblemente esa descripción se quedaba corta. Y quizás, solo quizás, esa sería la causa del porqué Hatake Kakashi se encontraba caminando a paso calmado, hacia el despacho de la Quinta, por los tejados de la aldea.

Llevaba dos meses fuera de la villa. La misión Anbu que se le había encomendado le había acarreado más tiempo del planeado. Varias veces, durante la misión, se había replanteado que quizás volver a su puesto Anbu no había sido la mejor idea. Estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con Tsunade y pedirle, sin usar un tono imperativo, su restitución como Jounin. El problema era que después de escuchar los comentarios de Izumo y Kotetsu sobre el humor de la Hokage, no estaba muy seguro de tocar el tema. Sobre todo por las palabras de la Sannin antes de partir.

—_Necesito de tus habilidades entre los Anbu. Hubo muchas bajas y tenemos demasiados novatos__—__murmuró mientras enrollaba el pergamino__._

—_¿Qué pasa con mi nuevo equipo? —preguntó Kakashi intentando mostrar un leve rechazo al puesto._

_Los ojos de Tsunade se clavaron en el rostro masculino con una clara expresión de molestia. Si, había sido mala idea siquiera pretender negarse._

—_Es una orden—espetó la Quinta. _

Un suspiro se le escapó sin siquiera notarlo. No se sentía viejo, ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no se veía para los cometidos de un Anbu. Se había encariñado de alguna forma de su trabajo como maestro. Hasta estaba ansioso por conocer a sus nuevos alumnos y comenzar alguna otra travesía. Una más calmada de la que había tenido con el antiguo Equipo 7, obviamente.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

El grito de su nombre lo hizo detener sus pasos. Sonrió tras la máscara. Él nunca cambiaría. Ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas. A pesar de que era de conocimiento común que nadie, sin excepción, salvo la Hokage podía saber la identidad de un Anbu, Naruto lo reconocía fácilmente y se daba el lujo de gritar su nombre. Menos mal que no caminaba por la calle, entre los aldeanos.

Alzó la mano a modo de saludo sin emitir un sonido.

—Hace tiempo que no lo veía.—La típica sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki—. La vieja Tsunade me dijo que estaba ocupado.

—Así es. —Asintió sin mover más que su cabeza.

—Olvido que con esa máscara se convierte en otra persona—comentó el rubio.

El Kopi Ninja se rascó la nuca sin saber que decir, porque aquello era verdad.

—Eh, ¿ha vuelto a los Anbu? —preguntó Naruto con sorpresa, como dándose cuenta recién del atuendo que llevaba el hombre.

Kakashi pensó que su ex-alumno podía ser muy despistado cuando quería. Y no supo si reír o hacerle alguna broma con respecto a ello.

—Eso creo—contestó finalmente.

Naruto pestañó una vez y luego otra. Parecía estar procesando el hecho de que su antiguo maestro volvía a ser un asesino, espía y rastreador de élite trabajando en secreto.

—Hokage-sama me espera—dijo entonces Hatake rompiendo el silencio.

—Oh, sí.—Naruto sonrió otra vez—. Yo iba de camino a Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura-chan y el teme me están esperando, quedamos de comer juntos.

Entonces, Kakashi pensó que no había tenido oportunidad de entablar una conversación seria con Sasuke después de que finalizara la guerra. Por alguna extraña razón, nunca encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los días habían ido pasando, obligándolo a postergar su charla, y cuando estaba decidido a no dejar pasar más tiempo, la Quinta lo había enviado a su misión. ¿Sería esa una señal de que no era el momento aún de hablar con el último Uchiha? No estaba seguro.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan va a regañarme por llegar tarde!

El grito de Naruto, mientras corría, provocó que soltara una risa. Definitivamente, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Como que la alumna de la última Sannin, a pesar de ser la novia del salvador y una de las mejores ninja médico que Konoha tuviera, siguiera sermoneando y golpeando a Naruto como si aún fueran pequeños.

Apareció en una de las ventanas del despacho de la Hokage y estaba por saludar a la Quinta, como lo haría él comúnmente, cuando notó que alguien más se encontraba en el sitio.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña figura femenina que sujetaba unos papeles contra su pecho y hablaba pausadamente con la líder del País del Fuego. Su cabello azulino colgaba en una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras el flequillo ocultaba su mirada. Llevaba una camiseta lila debajo de un abrigo blanco, el cual tenía el cierre a medio subir marcando así sus senos, y las esbeltas piernas se encontraban enfundadas en un pescador negro.

Tragó saliva al sentir algo que hacía mucho no lo sacudía. Atracción.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

—¿Tú padre no te ha vuelto a buscar?

La pregunta de la Hokage lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

—No…—La suave respuesta de la joven le llamó la atención. Se le hacía muy familiar su voz—. Creo que… por fin se ha dado cuenta que jamás cumpliré sus expectativas.

La vio sonreír, una dulce sonrisa surcaba el rostro femenino, y de reojo notó a Tsunade asentir como estando de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

—Cualquier inconveniente que tengas me avisas. En el trabajo y en lo personal, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella alzó la mirada ante lo dicho por la Quinta y Kakashi pensó que su corazón dejaba de latir. _Imposible_, pensó al ver sus opalinos ojos. ¿Esa era Hyuga Hinata? _Imposible_, repitió su mente al mismo tiempo que, de manera inconciente, el Sharingan guardaba aquella imagen para siempre.

.

.

.

Hinata dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí y se alejaba por el pasillo. Hacía mes y medio, desde que se marchó de la mansión Hyuga, que visitaba a la Hokage una vez por semana. Ella entendía perfectamente que era por su bienestar y que Tsunade-sama lo hacía con la mejor intención, no obstante, ya no quería ir allí para responder las mismas preguntas con las mismas respuestas. Se encontraba estupenda, tanto física como mentalmente. Si, admitía que las dos primeras semanas se había convertido en un ente que lloraba cada vez que podía, y también aceptaba que gracias a la Quinta ella había podido seguir adelante, pero estaba cansada de aquello. Sinceramente, ya no le importaba que hubiera sido desterrada del clan y que su padre le gritara que jamás se sentiría orgulloso. Que la culpara de la muerte de Neji o que admitiera que Hanabi lo era todo para él en realidad.

Dolería siempre, si. Sin embargo, ella había seguido adelante y deseaba que los que la rodeaban se dieran cuenta también. Así, podrían dejar de mirarla como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro, como si ella fuera una frágil muñeca de cristal.

—Hinata.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con Shino y Kiba caminando hacia ella. Sonrió y apresuró el paso para darles alcance. Empero el can del joven Inuzuka se le adelantó tirándose encima.

La Hyuga rió suavemente.

—Hola, Akamaru. Yo también te extrañé. —Le saludó Hinata al compañero extra que había tenido el Equipo 8 en su momento—. Y… ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Aburrida—contestó—. Creo que no habrá emoción por un tiempo.

—Pero eso… significa que hay paz, ¿no? —Hinata comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru—. Bueno… eso es lo que pienso.

—Estoy de acuerdo—aseguró Shino afirmando con la cabeza.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—Me hacen sentir como si fuera un despiadado que solo le gusta pelear. —Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él—. Ok, si me gusta, pero no por eso deseo que volvamos a estar en guerra.

—Lo sabemos, Kiba-kun…—Hinata sonrió.

—¿Has estado bien?

La pregunta de Shino la tomó por sorpresa y notó como los ojos de Kiba se posaban en ella, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo… que sí. He dejado de llorar… por fin. —Escuchó como Kiba soltaba un gruñido y su sonrisa se acentuó—. Estoy… bien.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo en la academia?

—Me encanta, Shino-kun…—murmuró con emoción.

Sus amigos sonrieron en respuesta. Estaba segura que habían notado ese brillo especial, que Ino-chan le había dicho en más de una ocasión, que se presentaba en su mirada cada vez que hablaba de sus pequeños alumnos.

—Nos alegramos por ti. Aunque tu lugar siempre estará disponible, para cuando quieras volver…

Las palabras de Kiba la hicieron sobresaltar. Estaba segura que haber dejado a sus amigos, sin alguna razón firme, era algo que Kiba no aceptaba y, aunque no lo dijera, Shino se encontraba en la misma situación.

Se sentía terrible por eso, demasiado, pero le era imposible confesarles la verdad aún. Simplemente, no podía. Bastante había tenido con el desprecio de su propio progenitor. No quería ver lástima en los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos. No lo deseaba.

—Lo sé…—respondió en un susurro ahogado. Aspiró hondo y tragó saliva—. Lamento mucho… yo…

—Te entendemos. —Shino interrumpió sus palabras—. Y siempre seremos un equipo, no importa qué.

Sonrió. Una lenta sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro, Kiba y Shino lo hicieron con ella y Akamaru ladró estando de acuerdo. Por primera vez, en varias semanas, Hinata se sintió genuinamente feliz.

Entonces, Shino le recordó a Kiba que estaban llegando tarde para entregar su informe a la Quinta y Hinata reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo. Mientras corría en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, Inuzuka gritó algo como que comprara flores para visitarlos en el hospital y la joven Hyuga no pudo más que soltar una suave risa.

A su parecer, muchos exageraban con respeto a Tsunade-sama. Si, podía ser que estuviera de un humor peor de lo normal, pero era entendible. Al menos así lo creía Hinata. Porque ella misma había notado el trabajo en exceso que sobrecargaba los días de la Sannin. Eran responsabilidades no solo de la reconstrucción, los ninjas y demás asuntos de Konoha, sino también sobre aquellos temas relacionados con las demás aldeas. Sin duda, era algo estresante aquella situación.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la tienda Flores Yamanaka. Ese día también hacía su visita especial y no podía llegar sin su ramo de lirios blancos. Ese ramillete de flores se había convertido en una especie de tradición en cada encuentro.

Tras la breve estadía en la florería, Hinata se enteró que el Equipo 10 había salido de misión hacía apenas dos días y que Ino prometía pasar por su casa apenas regresara.

Que Ino Yamanaka se hubiera vuelto una gran amiga suya era algo que había sorprendido a muchos, sobre todo a ella misma. Sin embargo, agradecía a Kami por esa amistad. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el encuentro en Amaguriama, aquella tarde hacía un mes atrás, donde Ino la había cruzado e invitado a desahogarse al verla tan triste, desencadenaría el acercamiento entre ambas.

Sonrió y observó el azul cielo.

—Hace un hermoso día…—comentó sin perder la sonrisa y descendiendo la mirada sobre una gran piedra—. ¿No lo crees así, Neji-niisan?

Depositó el ramo de lirios justo frente a la Piedra de los Héroes y se arrodilló para rezar. Siempre hacía una oración de agradecimiento por permitir que Neji hubiera sido reconocido como el héroe de Konoha que era.

—Así que, eras tú la que trae los lirios.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras y se puso de pie de golpe.

—¿Ka… Kakashi-sensei…?

—Yo, Hinata-chan—saludó el Kopi Ninja.

—Buenas… tardes…—murmuró ella avergonzada por la repentina aparición del Jounin.

—Siempre que he venido a saludar a un viejo amigo encontraba las flores—comentó él colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y observando la piedra fijamente—. Sentía curiosidad de saber quien era la persona que las traía. —Hinata notó que él sonreía por debajo de su máscara—. Me alegra saber que eras tú esa persona.

La joven Hyuga sintió sus mejillas arder y supo que un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

—¿Por… qué…? —inquirió tan bajo que temió no haber sido escuchada.

—¿La verdad? —Él la observó de reojo y ella asintió extrañada por aquella pregunta—. No lo sé, pero así mismo es como lo siento.

Y Hinata no supo que contestar. Solo pudo percibir su corazón acelerarse con fuerza y retumbar en su pecho. No sabía la razón, pero esas simples palabras habían calado profundo en ella. Tan profundo que eso la aterraba.

El silencio que los rodeaba era tranquilo, cálido y reconfortante. Ambos sentían que estar así, juntos, en compañía del otro era lo correcto.

Era como si aquello que les faltaba a su alma se hubiera hecho presente.

Era como si se hubieran visto por primera vez.

.

.

.

* * *

**» Notas: **¿Qué les ha parecido? No está tan mal para ser mi primer Fanfic y encima un Kakahina, ¿verdad? De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda y/o comentario será más que agradecido.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hatake Mary. **


	2. La soledad en compañía

**» ****Disclaimer****: Naruto **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de** Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo,** Mi lugar soleado **me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial.

**» ****Clasificación****: **+18 años.

**» ****Pareja****: **Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**» La soledad en compañía ****«**

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían acabado, pero ella aún se encontraba en el salón corrigiendo algunos trabajos. Sonrió, sintiéndose en tranquilidad, mientras la suave brisa, que se colaba por la ventaba, acariciaba su cabello y rostro. Aunque le encantaba el bullicio de los niños, no podía negar que quedarse un rato más en aquel silencio le reconfortaba a lo grande. Era como si en ese rato de soledad ella pudiera recopilar las sensaciones del día y guardarlas bien profundo en su corazón para no olvidarlas nunca.

Aspiró hondo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y luego, tras un largo suspiro, otra sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Esto es paz…—susurró feliz.

Así mismo es como se sentía. Feliz. Porque tenía un trabajo que le encantaba, amigos fieles que seguían a su lado y llevaba una vida tranquila. Podía haber perdido el contacto con su hermana y su padre, haber sido despreciada por su propio Clan, pero había aprendido a atesorar las cosas buenas que seguían rodeándola. Había decidido seguir adelante, como siempre, porque ese era también su camino ninja. Continuar andando a pesar de los tropiezos. Como así mismo le había enseñado Naruto sin proponérselo.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse sin poder evitarlo. Podía haber sobrevivido a la guerra, superado demasiadas dificultades, pero había una sola cosa por la que su corazón aún sangraba en silencio. Era por una sola persona que su alma aún lloraba.

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Parecía ayer cuando, días después de finalizara la Cuarta Guerra, el portador del Nueve Colas se le había acercado a la salida del hospital para hablar con ella.

Sabía que era por su culpa, pero no había sido su intención verlos. Era lo menos que hubiera deseado, y así había sucedido. Los había encontrado justo cuando se daban un suave y casto beso al salir de la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba hospitalizado. Al parecer, le habían dado el alta y Sakura lo estaba ayudando a caminar para irse a casa.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó contra el respaldo de la silla. Si, tenía ese día grabado en su memoria como una película.

.

.

_Iba a dar media vuelta sin hacerse notar. Quería desaparecer y fingir que jamás se había encontrado con aquella escena. Reprimió un sollozo y, girando sobre sus pies dispuesta a irse, apretujó el pote de ramen instantáneo contra su pecho. El regalo que le había traído. _

_**El primer pedazo de su corazón cayó allí mismo. **_

_¡Que tonta había sido! Y no era culpa de él, sino de ella. De ella por hacerse ilusiones falsas, de pensar que su primer amor iba a hacer correspondido. De mantener aquella esperanza. Se arrepentía tanto. Tenía que haber supuesto que Naruto nunca se rendía y no perdía una batalla. Era más que sabido que Sakura terminaría correspondiéndolo. _

_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!_

_Comenzó a caminar con más prisa. Debía alejarse, correr lejos, para estar sola y lamer sus propias heridas. Pero entonces, su plan tambaleó._

—_¡Hinata-chan!_

_La voz de Kiba la hizo detener abruptamente. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Era mucho pedir estar sola? ¿Pasar desapercibida como era la mayoría del tiempo? _

_Sonrió. Se forzó a sonreír a su amigo y esperó quieta en su sitio a que él se acercara. Cualquier movimiento, cualquier cosa que hiciera, detonaría la bomba del llanto. Estaba completamente segura._

—_Hola, Kiba-kun…_

_El susurro estrangulado que pasó por su garganta la dejó en evidencia. Lo supo al instante en que Kiba posó sus ojos más allá de ella y lo vio apretar la mandíbula. Se había dado cuenta de su patético y por fin desengaño amoroso. _

—_¿Estás bien?_

_La pregunta la descolocó. ¿De verdad le preguntaba algo así en ese momento? Y al instante supo que solo su amigo lo haría. Porque Kiba era así. Soltaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente y no pudo reprochárselo. _

_Asintió._

—_¿V-vamos…?_

_Quería irse, y cuanto antes._

—_¿Hinata-chan? ¿Kiba?_

_La joven Hyuga tembló ante el llamado del rubio y presionó con más fuerza el paquete que sostenía. Su compañero la observó y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para reconfortarla. _

—_Ey—Inuzuka alzó la mano que tenía libre a modo de saludo, pero no se movió—, ¿te dan el alta? _

—_¡Si! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya me aburría allí dentro, de veras! —exclamó con emoción._

_Y Hinata se alegró. No pudo evitarlo, se alegró por la felicidad de él y se repudió a sí misma. ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo? ¿Dónde estaba aquel orgullo que los Hyuga tanto se jactaban en demostrar? En ningún lado. Porque ella simplemente nunca lo había tenido. Nunca había sido una Hyuga realmente. Pero Hinata… __**Hinata**__ si tenía su propio orgullo y era lo que al menos quería guardar intacto._

_Se volteó suavemente, entre el brazo que Kiba aún tenía sobre ella, y sonrió a la pareja._

__**Otra parte de su corazón se rompió.**__

—_Me… a-alegro por ti, Naruto-kun…_

_Su voz salió suave y tranquila, como si por dentro no se estuviera desgarrando._

_Se acercó despacio a ellos y extendió el pote de ramen hacia el rubio. Sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de dolor, pero sincera, floreció en su rostro cuando él tomó el regalo en sus manos._

—_Espero… que te… recuperes pronto—murmuró tras una reverencia—. Hasta l-luego, Sakura-san…_

_Y, con la misma tranquilidad que se acercó, se alejó. Pasó de largo junto a Kiba y se encaminó a la salida. Empero no había dado tres pasos fuera del hospital cuando la voz del Héroe de Konoha le impidió huir de su presencia._

—_¡Hinata-chan! ¡Espera! _

_No quería, ni podía. No tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo._

—_V-voy… atrasada, l-lo siento… Naruto-kun…—Se giró lo suficiente para que verlo y no ser maleducada al contestar. _

_Al parecer, había corrido tras ella, sin importarle las heridas o lo que eso acarreaba. _

—_Tengo que hablar contigo, Hinata-chan…_

_Su rostro mostraba aflicción absoluta._

_Dudó unos instantes ante aquella confesión. Sin embargo, asintió y esperó que él volviera a hablar. Mientras lo hacía, frotó sus manos con total nerviosismo y observó la copa de los árboles como si fueran de los más interesantes. _

—_Te debo una respuesta—dijo momentos después._

—_N-no hace falta…—murmuró sin mirarlo—. Sé cual es…_

_Sin escuchar otra cosa más, se marchó._

_**Y lo que quedaba de su corazón se quebró por completo.**_

.

.

Olvidando esa escena en su pasado, enfocó la mirada de nuevo sobre los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo y notó como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla para aterrizar en las hojas. Definitivamente, había heridas que terminaban en cicatrices permanentes.

Suspiró y se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso. Tenía que olvidarlo de alguna manera.

En ese instante, sus ojos se posaron en el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al ver la hora.

Sin darse cuenta, viajando a los recuerdos, se le había pasado el resto de la tarde. No iba a llegar a horario, aún tenía que pasar por la florería, y…

Detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente. ¿De verdad estaba tomando esos encuentros como citas? Era una locura. Él ni siquiera la miraría como algo más que una conocida o una alumna. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que los encuentros ya no eran casualidad? En la primera semana, cuando se habían encontrado las dos veces, supuso que era así mismo, casualidad. No obstante, en la siguiente semana, y en la que siguió a esa, el encuentro también había ocurrido. Entonces, no supo como surgió, empero el deseo de verlo allí, cada vez que iba a visitar a Neji, apareció en su pecho.

¿Cómo era posible? Jamás habían cruzado más que las palabras necesarias. Solo habían compartido alguna que otra misión y el haber luchado en la misma guerra. Ni siquiera hablaban más de unas cuantas frases cuando se veían en esos nuevos encuentros. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa sensación, ese extraño sentimiento que la invadía. Esa sensación de que era lo correcto, que era lo que ella y su corazón necesitaban.

Aún no lo comprendía, pero no iba a ponerse a analizar algo que le hacía bien. Al menos, por el momento no.

Tomó su bolso, las carpetas y salió del salón. Quizás, aún estaba a tiempo de toparlo.

.

.

.

Cuando cruzó la entrada de la aldea, después de regresar de la última misión que le llevó dos días, lo primero que hizo fue encaminarse hacia el monumento. Ni siquiera había pensando en reportarse con la Hokage o lo que provocaría su desvío hacia la torre. Porque lo único que tenía en su mente era llegar hasta la Piedra de los Héroes. Era ver a Hinata allí, esperándolo de pie, con los lirios en mano. Tenía esa imagen grabada en su mente. Y era puramente literal, porque la primera vez que la había encontrado, había levantado su banda de ninja, destapando su ojo izquierdo, y lo había grabado con el Sharingan.

No obstante, pensar que ella lo esperaba parecía bastante irreal a decir verdad. Ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. Él no era más que un líder que había tenido en ciertas misiones y un compañero de batalla en la guerra. No eran más que dos conocidos que frecuentaban el mismo lugar para visitar a un ser querido.

Y tampoco iba a mentir en decir que no iba allí buscándola. Quizás, la primera semana había sido casualidad, pero después de la segunda vez ya no pudo evitar aparecerse para verla. Era algo que en su interior, que su oscuro corazón, le pedía a gritos. ¿La razón? Aún no estaba seguro. Sospechaba que era curiosidad mezclada con atracción. Porque sí, eso era otra cosa que no podía negar, sentía una explosiva atracción por Hinata Hyuga.

Y cada vez que lo pensaba sentía cierta repulsión acompañando al otro sentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que le atrajera una joven a la que le llevaba 15 años de diferencia? Entonces, cuando lo analizaba, encontraba una sola respuesta. Podía haber todos esos años de por medio, pero Hinata ya no era una joven niña, era una joven mujer de 17 años que dentro de unos cuantos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad.

Sí, él comenzaba a notarla.

—B-buenas… tardes…

Salió de sus pensamientos y volteó ligeramente para observarla.

Su pecho subía y bajaba como buscando aire con desespero. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y, como de costumbre, llevaba entre sus brazos un ramo de lirios blancos.

Sonrió. Una lenta y sincera sonrisa surcó en su rostro por debajo de la máscara de Anbu, aprovechando que ella no podía notarlo.

—Buenas, Hinata-chan—saludó sin moverse.

La vio sonreír levemente mientras se inclinaba a cambiar el ramo de lirios y rezaba una oración como lo hacía comúnmente.

La observó en silencio todo el tiempo. No sabía que decir o hacer. Nunca se había presentado con el uniforme Anbu y mucho menos hubiera pensado que ella llegaría allí, corriendo, como si hubiera deseado encontrarlo aún. ¿Desearía verlo, como él a ella?

—¿Acaba… de r-regresar…?

Por una milésima de segundo, se asombró. Ella nunca había iniciado una conversación.

—Si. Estuve fuera tres días.

Hinata asintió sin saber que decir o que preguntar. No quería parecer entrometida y que él portara su uniforme Anbu no ayudaba tampoco.

—¿C-cómo se… encuentra?

—Bien—contestó Kakashi metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Cómo vas de maestra en la Academia?

Notó como Hinata volteaba, unos segundos, a mirarlo sorprendida.

—Bien… Me g-gustan los… niños…—respondió después. Sus ojos miraban fijo la piedra y Kakashi estaba seguro que ella observaba el nombre de Neji—. Agradezco… mucho a Tsunade-sama por… darme esta oportunidad.

—La Hokage es una gran persona.

—Lo sé…

Entonces, Kakashi notó que ella jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y fruncía los labios nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió intentando no sonar preocupado.

—Es que… —Se mordió el labio inferior. Aspiró hondo varias veces y luego habló pausadamente—: Ahora mismo, me intimida un… p-poco su porte.

Kakashi pestañó varias veces procesando las palabras de la joven kunoichi y luego sucedió algo que él, ni Hinata, hubieran imaginado que pasaría alguna vez.

Hatake Kakashi, el Kopy Ninja, estaba riendo con sinceridad. Con aquella risa que brota desde lo profundo del alma y explota a través del corazón. Y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó por completo en su rostro y sintió las mejillas arder con intensidad ante lo que aquello provocaba.

—Perdona, Hinata-chan—dijo a la vez que tomaba el mismo mechón de cabello que, momentos antes, ella sujetaba. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acarició—. Prometo no vestir el traje la próxima vez.

Sus palabras parecían una promesa.

Hinata inclinó suavemente la cabeza y dejó que el tacto de la mano de Kakashi acariciara su mejilla. Sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

Y fue allí. En ese instante. En que ambos entendieron que si seguían caminando a través de la soledad, ya no lo harían solos, sino en compañía.

.

.

.

* * *

**» ****Notas****: **Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Me encantó escribirlo. Así que, creo que no ha quedado tan mal. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por otro lado, paso a comentarles que la historia no será muy larga. Contendrá entre unos 10 a 15 capítulos. La mitad contará como se enamoran y la parte final desarrollará un poco la relación de ambos.

Así que, si el enamoramiento y el romance parecen apresurados es por esa misma razón. De todas formas, intentaré que no se note mucho, como dejando a la vista que transcurren varios días entre las escenas y que eso da a entender que llevan tiempo relacionándose.

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han puesto en favoritos.

****» **Muchas gracias a:**

_Tenshihinata_

_Layill_

_Ninde Elhenair_

_Tamashitsumo_

_RukiaNeechan_

_Alexan022_

_Aspros_

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia, duda y/o comentario será más que agradecido.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hatake Mary.**


	3. Eso que me provocas

**» ****Disclaimer****: Naruto **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de** Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo,** Mi lugar soleado **me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial.

**» ****Clasificación****: **+18 años.

**» ****Pareja****: **Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

**» Eso que me provocas ****«**

.

.

.

Estaba caminando con tranquilidad, recorriendo las calles, mientras hacía las compras de esa semana cuando percibió que muchos la observaban de manera extraña y murmuraban entre sí. Intentó no prestar atención, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Antes, porque era la heredera, la deshonra, del clan Hyuga. En la actualidad, por su inexplicable abandono del Equipo 8 y por su, mucho más inverosímil, destierro. Si, Hinata podía asegurar que estaba más que acostumbrada a todos los murmullos que se decían a su espalda. No obstante, los nuevos susurros eran diferentes. Cómo si hablaran cosas buenas de ella. Acomodó mejor las bolsas que llevaba en una mano y sujetó con más fuerza el paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Había caído, sin darse cuenta, en algún especie de mundo paralelo?

—¡Nee-san!

Detuvo sus pasos y alzó la mirada. ¿Había escuchado mal? Acaso, ¿era…?

—¡Nee-san!

Se volteó despacio, como si haciéndolo de ese modo la persona que la llamaba no desaparecería antes de que sus ojos la divisaran. Se movió de una manera tan lenta que no supo si en realidad se estaba girando o no. Sin embargo, cuando divisó la pequeña figura de su hermana corriendo bajo la lluvia para alcanzarla, supo que era real.

No estaba alucinando, ni soñando.

—¿Hanabi-chan?

Fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de que su hermana se abalanzara sobre ella y la abrazara por la cintura fuertemente. Sintió a su corazón vibrar con nostalgia. Hacía más de dos meses que no la veía, exactamente después de que abandonara la mansión. La extrañaba tanto que a veces le era más fácil no pensar en el hubiera o en lo que podrían haber estado haciendo las dos.

—¿Qué… haces a-aquí? —inquirió con voz ahogada al mismo tiempo que las protegía a ambas con el paraguas.

—Hay otra tonta reunión—explicó Hanabi haciendo una mueca y Hinata suprimió la diminuta risa que intentaba escaparse—, íbamos hacia allí cuando te vi.

—¿Está contigo…?

Antes de acabar la pregunta, se vio interrumpida por la persona que menos esperaba, pero justo la que tenía en mente.

—Hanabi.

Aquella voz seria, oscura, y sin un áspide de sentimiento retumbó en el aire. Atravesando la lluvia, como un afilado kunai, para clavarse profundamente en su corazón. Hinata ahogó un gemido de dolor y, con todas sus fuerzas, reprimió las lágrimas que intentaban resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Otou-sama…

Lo llamó, pero él ni siquiera la miró. La ignoró por completo, como si ella fuera invisible o ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

—Hanabi—volvió a llamar—. ¿Qué es éste comportamiento?

—Yo solo…—Hanabi parecía no encontrar las palabras para con el líder Hyuga.

—Compórtate como la futura líder que serás—espetó Hiashi—. Ahora, vámonos.

Entonces, la tomó del brazo y la separó bruscamente de Hinata.

—¡No! —exclamó.

—Otou-sama… por favor…—Hinata apenas susurró esas palabras. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y otro oprimía su corazón—. Hanabi-chan solo…

—Hanabi-sama, para ti. —El odio que había en la mirada de su progenitor la hizo temblar, aún continuaba sin mirarla y de todas formas expresaba aquel sentimiento.

—Solo… me ha… s-saludado…—explicó con desespero al ver que Hanabi era alejada de ella y retenida por uno de la Rama Secundaria—. Otou-sama, q-quisiera…

—Cierra la boca. Tienes prohibido dirigirte a nosotros. —Hinata sollozó sin poder evitarlo—. Tú estás muerta para el clan Hyuga.

Y la joven kunoichi dejó que las lágrimas se liberaran. No le importó que eso la mostrara aún más débil frente a su padre. Simplemente, no podía soportar aquel dolor desgarrador que atravesaba su alma.

—¡Nee-san! —el grito de su hermana se coló en su corazón—. ¡Nee-san!

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Hinata intentó acercársele, pero Hiashi la sujetó—. ¡Suélteme!

Y entonces, el sonido de un golpe acabó con todo el alboroto, dejando que solo la melodía producida por la lluvia inundara el espacio.

.

.

Estaba hambriento, cansado y con un terrible dolor de jaqueca. ¿Y quién no lo estaría en su lugar? Había pasado toda la mañana, como había sucedido durante las dos últimas semanas, en una reunión con la Hokage. Una de esas reuniones en la que estaba seguro nadie quisiera estar presente, ni siquiera un Anbu experimentado como él. Suspiró y se masajeó la nuca con pereza. Todavía le parecía inaudito que, apenas medio año después de la Cuarta Guerra, ya estuviera desarrollándose un complot contra Suna y Konoha.

Al parecer, los pocos traidores que habían logrado seguir en pie, ocultándose en las sombras, no deseaban perder el tiempo y se aprovechaban de la inestabilidad que las Naciones aún poseían para desatar un ataque a gran escala. A individuos como esos, solo les deparaba la muerte. Porque era, justamente, en esas circunstancias cuando Kakashi no se arrepentía de ser un frío asesino ninja. Cuando ser un Anbu le complacía de una forma muy retorcida.

—_¡Hanabi-chan!_

Detuvo su andar al escuchar aquel grito. Aquella voz llena de angustia atravesando la lluvia. Saltó varios tejados y se detuvo justo sobre uno de los edificios que se encontraba un par de calles delante del mercado.

—¡Suéltame!

Sus ojos se abrieron con total asombro ante lo que veía. Hiashi Hyuga había abofeteado a su hija mayor. Había golpeado a Hinata haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás provocando que las bolsas cayeran al suelo desparramando el contenido y que el paraguas volara una buena distancia de su dueña.

Por una milésima de segundo pensó que ella simplemente correría lejos de allí, estaba prácticamente seguro, no obstante, para su sorpresa, Hinata hizo todo lo contrario. Se irguió de nuevo en su estatura y observó fijamente a su progenitor. La mirada que ella le entregaba no poseía odio ni rencor, solo una profunda tristeza.

Kakashi sintió que algo dentro de él se removía. Era como si una mano invisible, desconocida, apretujaba su corazón arañándolo. No podía, ni deseaba, ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Él quería ver esa suave alegría que cubría el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban en el monumento y pasaban horas charlando.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que sentía un enorme deseo de que ella fuera feliz.

No. La realidad era que…

Kakashi deseaba hacerla feliz él.

—¿Me desafías?

Las palabras de Hiashi lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Y fue en ese instante, que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, cuando se situó detrás de Hinata y observó fijamente al líder Hyuga con su ojo izquierdo destapado. El Sharingan se encontró de frente con los ojos opalinos del Hyuga.

¿Si lo había hecho para amenazarlo? ¿Para mostrarle que ella no estaba sola? ¿O para acabar con esa situación? No sabía que contestar, empero presentía que era un poco de todas.

—¿Qué quieres Hatake? —inquirió Hiashi manteniéndole la mirada.

—Solo he venido por Hinata—contestó con tranquilidad—. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos para entrenar.

La joven lo observó anonadada. ¿Entrenar? ¿Ellos? Imposible. Eso era simplemente algo que jamás ocurriría y no porque él fuera el gran Kopy Ninja, sino porque… Momento. ¿Él la había llamado Hinata a secas? Kami. Podía sentir su rostro arder y su corazón latir un poco más de prisa.

—¿Entrenar? —Su padre se mofó y Hinata supo que una sonrisa de superioridad surcaba su rostro. Tanto que ni siquiera había notado como Kakashi la había llamado—. La próxima busque una buena excusa, Hatake.

El Jounin se encogió de hombros, volvió a cubrir su Sharingan y sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Pensé que era mejor eso a decirle que iba a comer con su hija.

Hinata gimió de sorpresa y, aunque no emitió sonido alguno, Hiashi frunció el ceño.

—Lo que _esa_ haga dejó de importarme hace meses.

Así, con esas simples y filosas palabras, el líder del clan Hyuga se marchó. Kakashi pensó que nunca había deseado tanto golpear a alguien en su vida, ni cuando descubrió la verdad de Obito.

Suspiró y observó como Hinata intentaba recoger las compras regadas por todo el suelo. Estaba completamente empapada, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y espalda, y el barro manchaba su ropa. Otro suspiro escapó de entre sus labios. Se inclinó junto a ella y le alcanzó unas manzanas.

—Toma.

—G-gracias, Kakashi-sensei…—murmuró con la voz ahogada en llanto.

—No es nada.

La observó terminar de juntar las bolsas mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia. Tenía la nariz roja y el labio inferior algo inflamado con un leve corte a causa de golpe.

Sonrió.

Y a pesar de todo, a él le seguía pareciendo hermosa.

—Vamos—dijo entonces tomándola de la mano.

—¿Q-qué?

La sorpresa de ella acompañada de un profundo sonrojo lo hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a réplicas, sino que la condujo bajo la lluvia, con su mano bien sujeta entre la de él.

Por primera vez, Kakashi sintió esa calidez de la que muchos hablan y muy pocos privilegiados la encuentran.

.

.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se mentalizó varias veces en que debía respirar. No obstante, los nervios la estaban matando y no le sorprendería que su corazón decidiera escapársele de un momento a otro. ¿Pero quién iba a culparlo? Por lo menos ella no. Porque… ¿cómo habían terminado en la casa de Kakashi? O más bien, ¿cómo era que él estaba cocinando para ambos y ella vestía una camiseta de él? Sinceramente, no lograba encontrar alguna respuesta coherente.

Se observó las manos que temblaban sobre sus piernas. Él la había sujetado de la mano con tanta delicadeza y cariño que… Tragó saliva con fuerza y aspiró hondo varias veces. Era mejor no pensar en aquellos sentimientos, más aún con él tan cerca.

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿S-si…?

Él soltó una risa suave. Al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras él le hablaba.

—Lo… s-siento…

—Te preguntaba si no ibas a curarte el golpe.

Entonces, el mundo de Hinata se detuvo en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué iba a contestar ante eso? ¿Cómo decirle que ella no podía? Eso sería confesar la verdad de su destierro, de las visitas a Tsunade-sama. Sería tener que decir la razón de su abandono ante el Equipo 8. Y eso era algo de lo que aún no estaba preparada.

—Y-yo…

Kakashi la observó en silencio. No había que ser un genio como Nara Shikamaru para darse cuenta de la verdad. Ahora, muchas incógnitas parecían tener respuesta para él.

—Nunca me creí la razón de porqué fuiste expulsada—explicó con tranquilidad. Hinata alzó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con el rostro masculino—. También me doy cuenta que te es difícil decirlo en voz alta. Pero tranquila, no voy a acosarte con preguntas.

Hinata cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a cubrir sus mejillas.

—Eh…—Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza—. No llores.

—Es que… me g-gustaría…—Hipó por el llanto y Kakashi sonrió ante aquello. Era adorable—, poder d-decirle todo…

—Cuando estés lista lo harás—sentenció él—. Después de todo, tenemos muchas tardes más por delante, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo y alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y esperanza. Entonces, Kakashi volvió a percibir esa mano en su corazón.

_Estas malditamente condenado, Hatake,_ pensó.

Porque, pasara lo que pasara o el tiempo que transcurriera, eso que ella le provocaba era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría de sentir jamás. Era por lo que estaba dispuesto a llevar su más oscura y difícil misión.

Entrar al corazón de Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

* * *

**» ****Notas****: **Me llevó un poco más escribirlo puesto que desarrollaba un párrafo y borraba dos con todas las ideas que se me venían a la mente. Espero, de todas formas, que les haya gustado el resultado final.

**RukiaNeechan... **Aquí otra fangirl de Kakashi Anbu.

**Lu Hatake...** Soy una lectora adicta a cuanta novela se me cruce, voy desde la Ward hasta la Feehan, pero no le he metido mano a Drácula. Quizás lo haga algún día.

* * *

Con el tema del tiempo que va transcurriendo se me ocurrió hacer una explicación temporal por capítulo ya publicado para aclarar dudas.

Capítulo 1: comienza 6 meses después de la Cuarta Guerra.

Hinata fue expulsada hacía 1 mes y medio. Por su lado, Kakashi regresa después de 2 meses estar fuera. Lo que quiere decir que él no estaba en la aldea cuando ella fue desterrada del clan.

Capítulo 2: comienza 3 semanas desde el primer encuentro que Hinata y Kakashi tienen en el monumento. Es decir que ambos llevan frecuentándose casi un mes entero.

Capítulo 3: han pasado dos semanas más. Los encuentros siguen surgiendo.

* * *

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han puesto en favoritos.

****» ******Muchas gracias a****:**

_Ninde Elhenair_

_RukiaNeechan_

_Aspros_

_Tenshihinata_

_Lu Hatake_

_KattytoNebel_

_Invader Zam_

_Violetamonster_

_Vicky love_

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia, duda y/o comentario será más que agradecido.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hatake Mary.**


	4. La tortuosa tentación

**» ****Disclaimer****: Naruto **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de** Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo,** Mi lugar soleado **me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial.

**» ****Clasificación****: **+18 años.

**» ****Pareja****: **Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**» La tortuosa tentación ****«**

.

.

.

Suspiró y movió, con el dedo índice, el pequeño pote de crema que yacía sobre la mesa. Aquel recipiente, aunque sonara extraño, era lo único que tenía de él para recordarlo en cada momento del día. Lo extrañaba, tenía que admitirlo, negar aquello solo retrasaría la sinceridad que debía tener consigo misma. Llevaba cuatro días sin verlo y, aunque parecía demasiado sorpresivo o apresurado, extrañaba a Kakashi de una manera tan fuerte y desesperada que en su mayor parte le asustaba. No obstante, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella añoranza era porque él le gustaba. Si, podía sonar un cliché adolescente, pero esa pequeña frase se ajustaba a lo que ella sentía exactamente.

Le gustaba, lo apreciaba y… _lo quería_.

La última palabra retumbó en su mente y se perdió directo en su corazón.

Hinata tomó el pote de crema entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente al mismo tiempo que un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas.

—Te quiero…—le susurró al objeto como si ese fuera Kakashi—. Te quiero…

Repitió mientras una tímida sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Quizás el sentimiento de amor aún no estaba presente en su corazón. Un corazón que recién comenzaba a sanar después del golpe que la realidad de su primer amor le había dado. Era una herida que aún no cerraba del todo, como si estuviera sanando a su propio ritmo, uno muy lento a su parecer. Porque ella, cada día, rogaba que el dolor se fuera de inmediato, tan rápido como si nunca hubiera estado. Empero, no sucedía y se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena ahogarse en un mar de dolor por algo que nunca le había pertenecido. Y es que era así mismo. El amor de Naruto nunca había sido de ella, ni lo sería en el futuro, y no solo porque esa era la realidad, sino porque así mismo lo deseaba. ¿La razón? Había solo un nombre como respuesta. Kakashi.

.

.

_Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a cubrir sus mejillas._

—_Eh…—Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza—. No llores. _

—_Es que… me g-gustaría…—Hipó por el llanto y Kakashi sonrió ante aquello. Era adorable—, poder d-decirle todo…_

—_Cuando estés lista lo harás—sentenció él—. Después de todo, tenemos muchas tardes más por delante, ¿verdad?_

_Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo y alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, y pudo notar que Kakashi le correspondía el gesto aún con la máscara puesta. Fue en ese instante, en el que no supo porqué, pero ese mínimo detalle había cubierto su corazón con un inmenso calor._

—_Entonces—El Jounin se volteó y continuó cocinando, y ella sintió frío a su alrededor—, ¿te gusta la sopa? _

—_¿Sopa? —Hinata lo observó entre confundida y sorprendida._

—_Si—Kakashi cortó las últimas verduras y se encogió de hombros—. Es lo único decente que sé preparar. Aunque te advierto que tampoco es muy buena._

_La joven Hyuga sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó la corta distancia que lo separaba del Anbu, mientras aspiraba hondo, y se colocó a su lado._

—_Bueno, p-podemos…—Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder y la vergüenza cubrirla. Pero no dimitió de su propósito—, cocinar j-juntos, ¿no?_

_Tomó uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesada y comenzó a cortar una zanahoria lentamente, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar el nerviosismo que la recorría al sentir la mirada de su acompañante puesta en ella. ¿Había sido muy atrevido de su parte intentar cocinar con él? Quizás estaba invadiendo su espacio privado y Kakashi la terminaría corriendo de su apartamento. Era una tonta. Estaba iniciando una amistad entre ellos y ella no tardaba nada en arruinarlo. _

_**Eres una tonta, Hinata**__, se gritó mentalmente. _

—_Lo siento…—murmuró dejando el cuchillo a un costado—. No quise…_

—_No—exclamó él de inmediato, como saliendo de un trance—. Gracias, Hinata-chan. Con tu ayuda seguro no moriremos de una intoxicación. _

_No pudo evitar soltar una suave risa ante aquello y Kakashi no consiguió impedir contagiarse de ella. _

_Se sentía demasiado bien estar así. Juntos. Compartiendo algo tan común como cocinar, como si ambos fueran pareja. Y Hinata se preguntó si convivir con él sería de ese modo siempre. No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que nunca llegaría a comprobarlo. Porque… ¿en qué mundo normal Hinata Hyuga viviría junto a Kakashi Hatake? En ninguno. Así que, lo mejor era dejar de cavilar cosas que jamás ocurrirían. Además, el Kopy Ninja parecía ser feliz con su soledad, con la soltería que llevaba. _

—_Kakashi-sensei…—lo llamó sin dejar de hacer sus labores—. ¿No se siente solo?_

_El silencio se propagó por unos instantes y, cuando Hinata estaba por disculparse nuevamente por sentirse entrometida, él habló._

—_A veces—contestó junto a lo que parecía ser un largo suspiro de tristeza—, pero hay momentos, como éste, en que no._

_Ninguno dijo algo más y el silencio volvió a rodearlos. Hinata iba a continuar con lo suyo, cuando percibió el acercamiento del Jounin. Estaba demasiado cerca, más de lo que se encontraba anteriormente. Aspiró hondo e intentó no prestarle atención, quizás él simplemente buscaba algo en la cocina, pero en el momento en que Kakashi alzó la mano y tomó un mechón de su cabello, supo que no era así. Su corazón salió disparado contra su pecho en un frenético repiqueteo y sintió un remolino de sensaciones en su estómago._

_Lentamente, se volteó a observarlo. _

—_Hinata…_

_Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa en su garganta al escuchar como pronunciaba, una vez más, su nombre a secas. _

—_Y-yo…—Tartamudeó con más intensidad sin poder evitarlo—. No… e-entiendo que nos…_

—_Solo quiero que sepas que me hace bien estar así contigo—comentó lentamente—. Me hace feliz el tiempo que compartimos, Hinata._

.

.

Suspiró ante el recuerdo. Ella le hacía bien. La ingenua y débil Hinata, le hacía bien a alguien, y no a cualquier persona, sino al mejor Anbu de Konoha. Ella hacía feliz a Kakashi Hatake. Y aunque él no lo supiera, ella era feliz también.

Sonrió y tomó entre sus manos el pote que él le había obsequiado. Aún podía recordar sus palabras perfectamente.

—_Ten esto—dijo entregándole el recipiente justo cuando habían llegado a la puerta de su departamento—, y no acepto un no por respuesta—agregó rápidamente al ver la duda en ella—. Me hará sentir que puedo cuidar de ti. Acéptalo._

Y así mismo había ocurrido. Gracias a la crema, el golpe había casi desaparecido al día siguiente.

En ese instante, despertándola de sus pensamientos, alguien tocó el timbre.

Con pereza y un suspiro, Hinata se puso de pie y se encaminó a abrir. Solo esperaba que no fuera Kiba otra vez. Su ex compañero de equipo había ido, en las últimas dos horas, más de veinte veces a visitarla para ver como seguía. ¿Cómo era posible que no lograra entender que su gripe no se esfumaría por más que fuera a verla cada dos segundos? Soltó una risa suave ante la respuesta que surcó su mente. Kiba sería capaz de quedarse mirándola todo el día si pensaba que con eso la curaría.

Abrió la puerta y le regaló una tímida sonrisa a la persona que estaba de pie en el umbral de la entrada.

—Hola, Ino-chan—saludó y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la kunoichi.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata-chan?

Entonces, justo antes de poder llegar a contestar, un estornudo se lo impidió. La rubia soltó una risa y dejó las bolsas de víveres sobre la mesa.

—Aunque no lo parezca, un poco mejor—contestó sentándose en uno de los sofás de sala—. Gracias por la ayuda, Ino-chan.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—le dijo la joven Yamanaka mientras se disponía a preparar un té—. Para eso están las amigas. Además, tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Y Kiba-kun? —preguntó extrañándose que no hubiera aprovechado visitarla junto a su novia.

—Está entrenando con Shino—explicó divertida—. Lo ha amenazado con practicar nuevas técnicas con él si no te deja descansar.

—Pobre, Kiba-kun…

—Se lo merece por pesado—refutó Ino fingiendo enojo—. Toma—le tendió una taza de té caliente—, debes tomarlo todo antes de que se enfríe. —Hinata asintió—. Ahora voy a llevar las flores. Si no hay mucho trabajo en la florería, vendré más tarde.

—Muchas gracias, Ino-chan…—murmuró antes de que su amiga desapareciera tras la puerta.

.

.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado haciendo sonar su cuello. Estaba cansado, verdaderamente reventado, y todo por culpa de la última misión. Hacía cuatro días que se había marchado a la frontera de Kiri para averiguar si las sospechas que el Kazekage había compartido con Tsunade eran ciertas. Suspiró. Su viaje había sido completamente en vano, o en parte. Aunque las sospechas de Gaara eran erróneas, él había descubierto que sí había traidores reuniéndose en la frontera, pero con intenciones de re-agruparse para dar el siguiente paso. Un avance del cual no había podido averiguar nada. No sabía hacia donde se dirigían, ni tampoco su objetivo real, sin embargo, podía confirmar que Suna y Konoha eran parte de sus planes.

Suspiró y se alejó de la torre y del despacho de la Quinta. Había llegado hacía más de dos horas a la aldea, pero había tenido que entregar su informe de inmediato y hasta ese momento no había podido escapar de allí. Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad o su dolor de cabeza tendría su propio dolor de cabeza, y eso sería demasiado hasta para él.

Solo haría una cosa antes de encaminarse directo a su piso. Iría a su encuentro, porque esa era la verdadera razón de que se hubiera apresurado en llegar ese mismo día a Konoha. Necesitaba verla, lo deseaba con inmensidad. Le instaba volver a sentir esa calidez rodeando su alma y la felicidad invadiendo su corazón.

Apenas llegó a la Piedra de los Héroes se sorprendió en no verla allí, de pie, rezando. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? No, imposible. Los lirios aún no habían sido cambiados. Eran los mismos de la vez anterior. ¿Qué había sucedido? Frunció el ceño al pensar en lo peor. ¿Sería que Hiashi Hyuga había…?

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

Aquella voz interrumpió la pregunta que rondaba sus pensamientos y ni siquiera pudo llegar a pensar en alguna respuesta.

—¿Ino?

—Hace tiempo no lo veía—comentó la rubia acercándose con un ramo de lirios—, ¿cómo está?

—Bien—respondió al instante y casi de manera brusca. Se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver a Ino en vez de Hinata allí.

La rubia asintió y se inclinó para cambiar las flores.

—Hola, Neji-san—saludó entonces y Kakashi sintió que su corazón se detenía por una milésima de segundo. ¿Por qué estaba la joven Yamanaka allí en vez de ella? La respuesta a su pregunta llegó de inmediato—. Hinata no pudo venir porque está de reposo. Pero aquí traje sus flores. Cuídela desde donde esté, por favor.

Kakashi no aguantó más. Ya había escuchado suficiente a su parecer. Así que, sin despedirse ni avisar, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó directo al piso de Hinata. ¿De reposo? ¿Qué le había sucedido? No podía pensar con claridad. La desesperación por saber de ella lo estaba inquietando en cada segundo que seguía pasando.

Entonces, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento femenino.

Aspiró hondo y llamó.

Instantes después, un suave y ligero _ya voy_ llegó hasta sus oídos. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar ver a una Hinata en bata, con las mejillas totalmente rosadas, los ojos llorosos y un pañuelo en mano.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

No la saludó, tampoco le dijo la razón por la que estaba allí, aún vestido de Anbu y con la máscara puesta, simplemente hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la aldea. La abrazó. La estrechó entre sus brazos y se deleitó con el aroma a violetas de su cabello. Se embriagó con la calidez que su cuerpo le regalaba. _Kami_. Abrazarla era como morir y llegar hasta el paraíso. Era sentir una profunda tranquilidad recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

—¿Kakashi…?

Hinata lo llamó preocupada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Jamás se hubiera esperado que el Jounin entrara a su casa y la mantuviera prisionera de sus brazos. ¿En qué momento se había cerrado la puerta? ¿Cómo habían terminado en medio de su sala? No era que se quejara… Pero no lograba entender muy bien lo que ocurría.

El Anbu no la soltó, pero se separó lo suficiente para observarla aún con la máscara cubriendo su rostro.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre.

Las mejillas femeninas se tornaron más rosas de lo que ya estaban. Hinata tragó saliva nerviosa e intentó controlar el frenético latido de su corazón, el cual había comenzado a palpitar con gran velocidad.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó.

Kakashi sonrió, se quitó la máscara de Anbu, colgándola en su cintura, e inmediatamente tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos. En ese momento ni siquiera se preocupó de que nada estaba cubriendo su cara.

—Lo siento—murmuró inclinándose lentamente—, pero ya no puedo con esta tentación. Está torturándome desde aquel día en que te vi bajo la lluvia. —Hinata se aferró a su pecho para no ceder al temblor de sus rodillas—. Fue cuando pensé que eras lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de dicha y él la besó. Lo hizo con euforia y necesidad. Se apoderó de su boca con la satisfacción de ser correspondido y con la urgencia de marcarse con la miel de sus labios. La besó con desesperación a que esa fuera la primera y última vez que lo haría.

Él podía no haber resistido ante la tortuosa tentación, pero eso no significaba que estaba arrepentido. Todo lo contrario. Volvería a caer miles de veces más en el pecado solo por ella.

Solo por Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

**» ****Notas****: **Perdón por la demora. Tuve unos días demasiados complicados. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Hubo un fuerte acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas esta vez. ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, a los que siguen el fic y a los que ponen _Mi lugar_ soleado en sus favoritos.

* * *

**Lu Hatake…** pensamos igual con respecto a Hiashi. Creo que nunca fue, ni será un buen padre.

**Aspros…** Pareciera que habrías adivinado que no dejaría así la escena de la comida. Espero que sea de tu agrado el resultado.

**Holy van…** me pareció que lo más adecuado para romper el corazón de Hinata era un Naruto/Sakura. Algo predecible si, pero con más sentido creo yo. Eso sería lo que Hinata se esperaría, pero que de todas formas la destrozaría.

**Ninde Elhenair…** digamos que solo tenía camiseta larga…

* * *

** » ****Muchas gracias a****:**

_Kenohe_

_michaelis aro_

_Lu Hatake_

_KattytoNebel_

_Holy van_

_Aspros_

_Violetamonster_

_Ninde Elhenair_

_Tsuki Megurine_

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia, duda y/o comentario será más que agradecido.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hatake Mary.**


	5. Comenzando

**» ****Disclaimer****: Naruto **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de** Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo,** Mi lugar soleado **me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial.

**» ****Clasificación****: **+18 años.

**» ****Pareja****: **Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**» Comenzando ****«**

.

.

.

Sintió una calidez rodeándola confortablemente. No era el sol entrando por entre las cortinas, ni la manta cubriéndola, era algo más. Era una calidez abrigando, no solo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón. La sensación que la invadía era tan surrealista que Hinata pensó que si era un sueño no deseaba despertar. Así que, se acurrucó de nuevo en el lugar y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

—Duerme…

El susurro que cubrió la estancia fue tan suave que pareció un arrullo, pero fue lo suficientemente claro para que Hinata pestañara entre la neblina del sueño. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la persona que la mantenía en un delicado abrazo.

Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá de su pequeña sala.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Hola.—El Jounin sonrió levemente, dejando de lado el pedirle que no lo llamara más _sensei_—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor…—susurró ella. Las mejillas se le tornaron carmín al darse cuenta por fin en la posición en que estaban ambos—. ¿Se ha quedado… aquí todo el tiempo?

Él asintió.

—Me fue imposible marcharme—comentó con sinceridad—. El verte dormir fue algo sin comparación.

El leve carmín que cubría las mejillas de Hinata se intensificó. ¿Él hablaba como un enamorado o era su imaginación? No lograba comprender lo que sucedía entre ellos. Ella estaba segura que lo quería, demasiado. Como también que, aunque ese sentimiento aún no era amor, llegaría el momento en que si fuera. ¿Sería que él ya…?

—_Lo siento—murmuró inclinándose lentamente—, pero ya no puedo con esta tentación. Está torturándome desde aquel día en que te vi bajo la lluvia. —Hinata se aferró a su pecho para no ceder al temblor de sus rodillas—. Fue cuando pensé que eras lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida._

Las palabras de la noche anterior la asaltaron de golpe. Pero eso era… Imposible. Un hombre como Kakashi Hatake, que era un Jounin de élite y el mejor Anbu entre muchos, no se fijaría en ella. En una simple ex kunoichi, que había terminado dando clases a los niños de la academia.

—Espero… no haber babeado…—murmuró con diversión para acabar con sus alocados pensamientos y no seguir el rumbo de aquella conversación que Kakashi había dejado en puerta.

—Hinata.

La manera en que él susurró su nombre provocó que se le erizara la piel. ¿Cómo podía provocar eso tan solo llamándola? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sus propósitos de cambiar la conversación se truncó.

—No sé lo que pasa con nosotros…—dijo más para sí que para él, mientras se recostaba en la otra punta del sofá, como intentando poner distancia entre ambos.

Kakashi suspiró y se sentó recto en el sillón sintiendo una pequeña tristeza al ver el alejamiento que Hinata buscaba para con él. No obstante, a pesar de eso, no la culpaba, al contrario, la entendía perfectamente. Ella debía ser un manojo de nervios e incertidumbres. Más aún después de haberla besado la noche anterior.

—Yo lo tengo claro—comentó él entonces. La voz firme y segura—. La pregunta es… ¿tú sabes lo que sientes?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Y se tomó un largo momento antes de responder.

—Creo s-saberlo—tartamudeó.

El Jounin sonrió al escucharla. ¿Cómo no quererla? ¿Cómo no desearla? Si ella era una mujer adorable, sincera y fuerte. Era leal y amable. Hinata era una mujer con esa inocencia que él ya no poseía.

—Entonces…—extendió su mano hacia ella—, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos a transitar el mismo camino?

Hinata lo observó en silencio. Su mirada primero se posó en su rostro, sin máscara y expresando total sinceridad, luego en su mano extendida. Aquella mano más grande que la de ella, que demostraba fuerza y poder. Una mano cálida que parecía prometerle seguridad y un futuro distinto.

Aspiró hondo y, aunque al principio titubeó, la ex integrante del Equipo 8 extendió su pequeña mano hacia la otra que esperaba recibirla.

Kakashi sonrió sin miramientos, una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, cuando la mano de ella quedó atrapada por la de él. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Gracias.

Las palabras del Jounin calaron profundo en su corazón y Hinata se permitió disfrutar de ese sentimiento jamás experimentado, ni siquiera cuando confirmaba estar enamorada de Naruto. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios sin darse cuenta. Provocando así la atención de Kakashi sobre ella.

—¿Aún estás dudando?

—N-no—se apresuró a contestar—. Es solo…

—Tus sentimientos por Na…

—Tampoco es eso.—Hinata lo interrumpió. Se alejó lo suficiente para observarlo sin tener que separarse de los brazos masculinos—. Es que…

Él pareció entender a donde iban los pensamientos femeninos. Hinata apenas cumpliría la mayoría de edad y, a pesar de ser lo suficiente madura para su edad, mantenía esas incertidumbres y miedos como cualquier jovencita de su generación.

—Hinata…—Kakashi pronunció su nombre sin honoríficos otra vez, como había comenzado a hacerlo en ese último tiempo. _Debo acostumbrarme_, pensó. Además, su nombre vibraba en notas cálidas y llenas de sentimientos. Y su alma resonaba ante eso en una sincronización casi perfecta—. No te voy a pedir una relación llena de compromisos en este momento—continuó él entonces—, pero eso no quiere decir que no tome con seriedad esto que quiero, deseo, mantener contigo. —Las mejillas de ella se volvieron de un carmín intenso—. Si me preguntas si es amor, contestaría que no lo sé aún, pero me gustas, me siento atraído por ti.

—Kakashi…

Él posó un dedo sobre los labios femeninos para pedirle dejarle hablar.

—A decir verdad, hay momentos en que me siento como un pervertido.—Sonrió de lado y Hinata rió suavemente—. Pero después lo analizo y me doy cuenta que cuando te miro veo a la mujer que me gustaría tener a mi lado. Aquella que me reciba en casa con un bienvenido, me acompañe en la soledad y disfrute el día a día junto a mí.

Hinata lo observó absorta ante sus palabras y, sin darse cuenta, acarició la cicatriz que surcaba el ojo izquierdo del ninja. El Sharingan parecía sumergirla en un trance y, aunque eso podía suceder de verdad, sabía que solo era algo de los sentimientos aflorados en ese momento. Por eso, no tenía miedo. Al contrario, sentía mucha tranquilidad, y era porque ella confiaba enteramente en Kakashi Hatake.

El Anbu se permitió sentir plenamente las sensaciones que la mano cálida de Hinata le transmitía. Además, nunca nadie se había atrevido a acariciarlo de esa manera. Parecía una caricia tan íntima y especial, que Kakashi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y abandonarse en el momento.

Los segundos parecieron volverse minutos. Se convirtieron en un tiempo eterno donde él se permitía disfrutar y ella de dar.

Entonces, Hinata habló de manera suave y pausada.

—Comencemos juntos una nueva vida…—murmuró. Kakashi abrió sus ojos. Su mirada se perdió en la violácea de ella—. ¿Tomarás mi mano?

—Prometo no soltarla jamás.

Hinata sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de júbilo y felicidad floreció en sus facciones. Por su lado, Kakashi tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y se inclinó directo a robar el sabor de su boca.

.

.

.

_**Casi una semana más tarde…**_

.

.

.

—¡Date prisa, Ino!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su novio, la rubia Yamanaka dejó escapar, nuevamente, solo un suspiro. Porque era mejor eso que enojarse y ponerse a discutir en plena calle donde toda la aldea los vería.

—Akamaru…—llamó entonces ella en un susurro—, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer? Te regalo la parte de Kiba-kun, ¿quieres?

El can ladró en respuesta y agitó la cola contento.

—Escuché eso—protestó el joven Inuzuka—. Y tú, eres un traidor—acusó señalando a su amigo inseparable.

Akamaru gimió en protesta, ofendido.

—Es tu culpa por no confiar en mi—refutó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—Confío plenamente.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—No lo parece. Te he dicho que Hinata-chan está bien y no me crees.

—Solo quiero ver que no necesita nada.

—Pues no. —Ino frunció levemente el ceño y delegó el peso de su cuerpo en un pie—. Ya está trabajando como siempre. Solo está tomando unas vitaminas para no tener una recaída en estos días frescos.

—Con más razón. —Kiba colocó los brazos en jarras—. Tengo que vigilar que tome los medicamentos.

—Ya tiene quien lo haga, en realidad…—murmuró para sí misma ella.

—¿Qué?

La cara de Kiba era para inmortalizar. Quizás, había metido un poco la pata. Solo un poco. Hinata le había dicho que nadie podía enterarse aún. Especialmente Kiba. Porque ella, encima, se había enterado de pura y exclusiva casualidad. O mejor dicho, los había descubierto sin proponérselo.

—Ups…—Sonrió algo nerviosa y retrocedió varios pasos cuando su novio caminó directo a ella con el ceño fruncido.

_¡Estás en graves problemas, Ino!_ Gritó una vocecita en su mente. Eran las mismas palabras de dos días atrás. Aún lo tenía muy fresco en su mente. Aunque aquella vez más que graves problemas había gritado algo como… _¡Kami, esto será el chisme del año!_ Si, podía recordarlo perfectamente.

.

.

**[Flash Back]**

Había salido de la florería, con el permiso de su madre, un rato antes para poder pasar a visitar a Hinata y llevarle unas compras. Ya estaba casi recuperada de su gripe, pero aún estaba algo débil luego de los días de inapetencia. _Es mejor recuperar energías con comida saludable_, decía su madre, así que, lo ideal sin duda alguna eran unas frutas frescas como manzanas y naranjas.

Había tocado el timbre, como de costumbre, sin embargo el tan esperado _ya voy_ de su amiga nunca llegó. Ino se extrañó lo suficiente para preocuparse un poco. Hinata no tardaba más de unos segundos antes de responder. ¿Habría empeorado su gripe? ¿Y si tenía fiebre y no podía levantarse de la cama? La preocupación la inundó por completo y no dudó en buscar la copia que tenía de las llaves del piso. Hinata se las había dado por cualquier emergencia que surgiera.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y por suerte las tenía consigo. Era algo automático, guardarlas, cada vez que venía a visitarla mientras estaba de reposo.

Abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza con lentitud. La sala estaba vacía. Había una manta en el sofá y un vaso de agua sobre la mesita ratona.

—¿Hinata-chan? —la llamó en un susurro, pero nada. No hubo respuesta.

Extrañada ingresó al recinto y justo que se dirigía hacia la habitación de la ex-heredera escuchó unas voces provenientes desde la cocina. ¿Su amiga estaba acompañada? Frunció el ceño. Si era Kiba acosándola con cuidados lo iba a arrastrar hasta la torre Hokage de la oreja por cargoso.

Caminó directo hacia allí dispuesta a encontrarse con su novio, cuando fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a otra persona totalmente distinta.

—Creo que disfrutaré los almuerzos a partir de ahora—comentó entonces él.

Hinata soltó una risa suave ante aquello.

—No cocinas tan mal… Kakashi-kun…

—Solo sé preparar sopa. Y hasta a veces me queda salada.

Hinata volvió a reír. Una risa llena de felicidad fue lo que cubrió la instancia. Desde que se había hecho amiga íntima de ella, Ino nunca había escuchado a la joven tan feliz como en ese momento.

—Hola, Ino-chan.

La voz de Kakashi la hizo saltar del susto. Ambos estaban de espalda y pensó que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Su amiga volteó al instante tan sorprendida como lo estaba ella ante esa escena.

—¿Ino-chan?

—Yo…—Por primera vez se quedaba muda unos instantes—. Llamé, pero como no respondiste me preocupé y entré…—explicó—. ¡Lo siento, no quería interrumpir!

—No, está bien.—Hinata sonrió—. Gracias por pasar, Ino-chan. ¿Quieres tomar algo o quedarte a comer?

Negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Debo regresar a la florería. Solo te traía unas frutas—dijo extendiendo la bolsa hacia su amiga. Hinata la recibió con una sonrisa y susurró un gracias—. Yo… los dejo…

Volteó rápidamente. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. No era idiota para darse cuenta que la visita de Kakashi-sensei no era de profesor o de amigo. Había que ser muy estúpido para no percatarse. Sobre todo por la forma en que la mirada de Hinata brillaba. _Naruto seguro sería estúpido_, pensó.

—Ino-chan…

La voz de su amiga la hizo detener antes de salir.

—¿Si?

—Solo…—Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron carmesí—. Prometo contarte todo, pero… ¿puedes mantener el secreto?

La rubia Yamanaka sonrió.

—Estaré comiéndome las uñas.—Le guiñó el ojo y salió.

_¡Kami, esto es el chisme del año!_ Pensó mientras se alejaba del piso.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

.

.

Oh, si… Lo tenía bien guardado en su mente y aún esperaba ansiosa que su amiga le contara con lujos y detalles como era que había terminado con Hatake Kakashi. El mejor Anbu de Konoha y ex-maestro de su antiguo amor. Sin duda era un chisme bien jugoso al que estaba dispuesta a saborear de principio a fin. Aunque eso significara ocultárselo a su novio.

—Tú sabes algo que yo no sé—espetó Kiba entonces regresándola de sus pensamientos.

—No sé de que hablas.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No te hagas. Lo sabes y no me quieres decir.

—¿Y qué si supiera algo? —Ella se cruzó de brazos—. No voy a decir nada. Si quieres saber pregúntale a Hinata-chan.

—O sea que si pasa.—Kiba se estiró el cabello con desespero—. ¿Qué es? ¿El viejo Hiashi le colocó alguna escolta para molestarla?

Ino observó a su alrededor temerosa de que alguien hubiera escuchado como su novio llamaba al patriarca Hyuga. ¡Si alguien se enteraba! Sería viuda antes de casarse.

—Claro que no.

—¿Un acosador?

—No, Kiba-kun.

—¿Los niños de la academia se autoproclamaron sus enamorados?

Ino suspiró. ¿Cuán grande era la imaginación de su novio?

—No puede ser…—Kiba susurró y su mirada se perdió en algún punto. Como si estuviera procesando algo—. Dime que no está saliendo con él.

—¿Con quién? —Ino lo miró curiosa con tan acertada frase. Parecía que Kiba no solo tenía buen olfato.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, el joven Inuzuka alzó el brazo y señaló detrás de ella. Pestañó confusa un par de veces y luego volteó hacia donde le indicaba su novio.

—Oh…—murmuró la joven Yamanaka al ver lo que Kiba también observaba.

—Dime que no—rogó otra vez él.

—Bueno…

No pudo terminar la oración cuando ambos divisaron que los labios de su amiga estaban siendo devorados por el Kopi Ninja. La pareja parecía estar en un universo aparte mientras se besaban frente a las puertas de la academia.

—Creo que decir no, sería muy errado—comentó divertida entonces Ino—. A este paso toda la aldea sabrá antes de que yo saboreé mi chisme.

.

.

.

* * *

**» ****Notas****: **Pido disculpas, como la vez anterior, pero estoy con mucho trabajo y solo he podido escribir pequeñas líneas en cada tiempo libre. Sin embargo, aunque tarde en actualizar, no dejaré de escribir ésta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ojala no dejen de leer _Mi lugar soleado_ por la falta de pronta actualización.

Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, a los que siguen el fic y a los que ponen _Mi lugar_ _soleado_ en sus favoritos.

**» ****Muchas gracias a****:**

_Lu Hatake_

_Holy van_

_Violetamonster_

_RukiaNeechan_

_MitcheLove_

_Cruz de Saman_

_Diana Marcela-Akemi_

_Antoinette Gray_

_sasuhina-itahina 100_

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia, duda y/o comentario será más que agradecido.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hatake Mary.**


End file.
